


Take My Breath Away

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Dildo Gags, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Spitroasting, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo learns the Force technique of breath control so he can finally know what it feels like to be stuffed from both ends.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who played KOTOR remember the breath control ability? Cause I do. Also this is short I know but with tumblr being awful and twitter threads being broken, AO3 is the last bastion of filth
> 
> Oh and btw writing this with a migraine was the worst idea ever but my horny could not be stopped

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Hux asked as he slipped his fingers out of Kylo’s ass.

Kylo moaned at the feeling of Hux’s fingers leaving his body, then nodded. “Yes, I did it for half an hour yesterday. Please, Hux.”

“If you say so.” Hux shrugged and then leaned over to grab the gag from the bed where he’d left it earlier.

The gag wasn’t normal; instead of a ball or a ring, it had a long dildo that Kylo knew was more than long enough to cut off his air. He’d planned for that, though, and had practiced the technique of using the Force to go without oxygen for longer and longer periods of time. The fact that he’d perfected it enough to finally reach his goal and be able to do this had Kylo nearly vibrating with excitement.

Leaning over Kylo’s back, Hux slipped the dildo into his mouth, sliding it deep into Kylo’s throat. Kylo barely suppressed a gag as it pushed in but was quickly distracted by his air being cut off. His first instinct was to panic, his body overriding his mind, but Kylo quelled the urge and instead turned to the Force. A few seconds of concentration was all it took for his body to calm and accept the device cutting off his oxygen supply.

Hux, who had been watching Kylo struggle, took the cue of Kylo’s body relaxing to slip the dildo in the rest of the way, forcing a choked noise out of Kylo’s throat as the base of it pressed tightly against his lips. It was even harder to control his gag reflex like this, Kylo realized, with his focus all on controlling his breath. Hux then pulled the straps of the gag around the back of Kylo’s head and closed the buckle, securing it in place.

“Oh, this is perfect,” Hux mused as he settled behind Kylo again, slapping Kylo’s ass and getting only faint choking noise in return. “I’ve never seen you so quiet in my life.”

Kylo looked over his shoulder to glare at Hux, but a line of drool spilling down his chin surely ruined the effect. He may not have needed to breathe at the moment, but swallowing would be nearly impossible. The dildo was thick, stuffing his throat completely such that he was sure it bulged obscenely. The thought had his cock twitching were it hung between his legs.

Hux chuckled softly, slapping his ass again. “Oh, stop that. You were the one who was gagging to do this. Literally, I suppose.”

Kylo wished he could retort, but all thoughts of it slipped from his mind as Hux finally fed his cock in. Kylo attempted to moan but all he could manage was a choked gurgling sound. Hux hissed in response to it and fuck, Kylo couldn’t help also being affected. The thick heat of Hux’s cock in his ass plus the length stretching his throat was incredibly hot.

Hux started to thrust and Kylo braced himself on the bed, clenching his hands in the sheets and spreading his knees a little wider. He closed his eyes, too, trying to imagine the dildo in his throat wasn’t just that, but, impossibly, Hux as well, forcing Kylo to hold him as deep as he could go in his throat while he was pounded from behind. The real Hux gave a particularly harsh thrust and Kylo choked on another moan, forcing an aborted gag and another spill of drool from his mouth.

“Fuck, keep gagging,” Hux said, starting to pant as he picked up the pace. “You clench so nicely when you do.”

Another attempt at moaning Kylo couldn’t suppress gave Hux exactly what he asked for and Kylo was rewarded by hearing Hux groan when it happened. His eyes were still clenched shut, imagining his face being held tight against Hux’s groin, Hux’s cock so deep in his throat Kylo would be tasting him for days. He loved it when Hux fucked his face, when Hux’s pleasure was deemed more important than Kylo’s need for air, but this was on a completely different level. It was like Hux was taking him from both ends, using him as thoroughly as he could be used with no regard for Kylo’s pleasure. It was his ultimate fantasy finally fulfilled.

That thought combined with a particularly hard thrust from behind had Kylo coming untouched, choking and heaving on a gag in lieu of moaning as he spilled onto the bed. Hux took his cock in hand and stroked him through it, the thrusts of his hips getting more uneven as he did so. Only when Kylo was spent and oversensitive did Hux let him go and grab hold of his hips instead.

“I can’t believe you just came from that,” Hux said and he truly sounded awestruck. “You filthy, filthy boy, you wanton creature. I didn’t even have to touch you, just had to fill you up from both ends.”

If Kylo could’ve gotten hard again, he was sure he would’ve right then. As it was, his cock gave a valiant twitch that ultimately led nowhere. More concerningly, his concentration was slipping after his orgasm and Kylo knew he’d need to breathe soon. He wanted Hux to come first, though, wanted to truly see this fantasy through.

“Slutty boy,” Hux panted, sounding close, “still keeping your throat stuffed for me. Don’t you dare take it out now. Just be good for me and let me use you up, if that’s what it takes.”

Kylo’s lungs were starting to burn, his vision blurring a bit as his body begged for air, his chest heaving with the need, but he wanted this too, wanted to be good and let Hux take what he needed from him. Fortunately, it only took a few more thrusts before Hux came with a long moan, his hips stuttering against Kylo’s ass as he pumped Kylo full.

A deep, satisfied sigh was all Hux allowed himself before he pulled out and then rushed to undo the buckle on the gag as quickly as he could and pulling the dildo out just as fast. Kylo gagged as it left his throat, his stomach roiling, but fortunately all that followed was a burst of saliva and a deep, gasping breath. His lungs still ached but oh, Kylo had never been so grateful for air in his life.

“Shh, you’re all right,” Hux cooed quietly, petting Kylo’s air as he panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. “You were so good for me, darling.”

Hux continued to murmur endearments and praises until Kylo was finally able to breathe normally again, now rolled on to his back. Kriff, it had taken more out of him than he’d thought to do this. With how sated he felt and the contented look on Hux’s face, though, he couldn’t regret it for a second. It wasn’t often that reality lived up to the fantasies he concocted, but this one absolutely had. Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he’d come that hard.

“Holy shit,” Kylo said, his voice hoarse from how raw and sore his throat was, “we are absolutely doing that again.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but Kylo didn’t miss the way the corner of his lips twitched up into the ghost of a smirk. “That is precisely what I’d hoped you’d say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
